


Swan Lake On Ice Starring Citadel Novak

by Owl_Lady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coach!Balthazar, Coach!Bobby, Gay Castiel, Gay Pride, Ice Skating, Injury, Love, M/M, Olympian!Cas, Olympian!Crowley, Olympian!Dean, Olympian!Sam, Olympics, Russia, Sochi 2014, biathalon, bronze medal, gold medal, ice hockey, silver medal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Lady/pseuds/Owl_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is going to Sochi to compete in his event, the biathlon. He meets an interesting character during the opening ceremony that just might rock his world, that is if he can remember his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Lake On Ice Starring Citadel Novak

Hello everyone. I'm a huge Olympics nerd and I was watching Team USA being awesome when an idea came to me. Ita the first time I couldn't wait fir the Olympics to end that day so I could write. I hope you like it. ENJOY

"So how does it feel to be an Olympian Dean" asked the perky reporter. The United States Olympic team had just announced that Dean Winchester was going to Sochi.

"It feels pretty damn good" Dean told her. The girl blushed and smiled at him a little more. Heck why wouldn't she. Dean is going to be Olympian and hell he's sexy too.

"The Great Britian Team announced yesterday that Fergus Crowley would be competing in your event. He's has won gold two consectutive times and is projected to win a third. Does this make you worried at all" she asked. Dean look into the camera and smirked. He grabbed hold of the girl's microphone and looked dead into the camera.

"This goes out to England, and Canada, and any other country who I'm competing against. I'm. Gonna. Win and you won't be able to stop me" Dean said. He winked at the camera and walked away without another word.

{oOo}

" Dean you really shouldn't have done that" Sam said as he packed up his gear into his duffle bag.

"Coming from the guy who threatened to kill a dude if he touched him again in last years finals" Dean said as he cleaning his gun for the thousandth time. Sam gave him bitchface number #19. So yeah he'd made one little death threat, but that was hockey. It isn't an interesting game without a minimum of 4 death threats.

"Dean it's risky. Everyone is saying that Crowley is going to beat you. Hell half of them aren't even putting you on the podium" Sam told him. Dean just gave him an eye roll and shrugged him off.

"Do you realize that, if you lose, you will be the laughing stock of the entire Olympics. Even the tiny Chinese figure skaters will think your a loser" Sam told him.

"It's not my fault that figure skaters suck ass" Dean said. Nobody seemed to think he was going to win. Not his coach, not his team mates, hell not even his own brother.

"Can you just not say anything else until you compete" Sam asked. Dean sighed.

"Fine"

{oOo}

"SLOVÉNIE

SLOVENIA

СПОВЕНИЯ" the nice announcer lady said. The Slovenia team marched up the podium and out into the screaming crowd. Dean shook off the cold that was bleeding in through his purposely terrible Team USA sweater. Everyone was getting siked up to walk and everyone was chanting USA USA USA over and over again. Dean looked over and saw Sam being rowdy with the rest of the hockey team. Dean pulled out his camera and tried to get it working before he walked out. He knew everyone was going to be filming the stadium, so he was going to be different. He was going to film his reaction. Dean was most certainly going to be in another Olympics, but he would never have the same reaction.

"LES ÉTATS-UNIS D'AMÉRIQUE

THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

СОЕДИНЕННЫЕ ШТАТЫ АМЕРИКИ" All of a sudden the entire American team rushed out onto the ramp. Dean click his camera on and pointed it at his face. This was amazing. Thousands of people where shouting at him and the lights where all on him and he felt the stares of millions of people.

"Neat isn't it" said a deep voice from beside him. Dean looked in that direction and saw a man, about his hight, with dark brown hair covered up the ridiculous USA hat that he refused to war. He had spent 20 minutes on his hair this morning. The man gave him a little smile and waved into Dean's camera. Dean didn't know what to say.

"Neat?" Is all that came out. The guy shook his head.

"I come from an Olympic family. Walking in the opening ceremony isn't that big of a deal" he said. He waved at the crowd and flashed a funny face. Dean smiled.

"What's your name dude" Dean asked. The guy looked at him and his blue eyes met Dean's green one. What a lovely introduction it was.

"Novak, Castiel Novak" Castiel said. Dean smiled for the millionth time this evening.

"Hello Novak, Castiel Novak. I'm Dean and we are gonna make this walk the most epic walk in the entire history of walks" Dean said. Dean then grabbed Castiel's hand and lifted their hands in the air. He then whooped with such a force that it drowned out the next words that came out of Castiel's mouth.

"Did you just seriously make a dad joke"

{oOo}

"USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA USA" chanted the entire team as they entered the champions village. Dean was exhausted and only half hearted chanting. He bee lined for the building where his room was. It was a tall 9 story building with SOCHI 2014 plastered on every available surface. Dean really needed his sleep, he had his event tomorrow. He made his way into the lobby of the building and went straight for the elevators. He pushed the button and the metallic doors swished open. He stepped inside and pushed the 3rd floor button.

"HOLD IT PLEASE" yelled a deep voice. Dean put his hand on the door as the guy rushed in. It was Castiel. They had been split up when they'd taken their seats and Dean hadn't seen him since.

"Well look who it is" Castiel said with a panting smile.

"You just can't stay away from me can you Cas" Dean said. Castiel tilted his head at the nickname, but said nothing about it.

"What floor" Dean asked him. Cas sighed.

"Basement" Cas told him. Dean cocked his head as the elevator doors closed

"Why the hell are you in the basement" Dean asked. Cas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm an openly gay American and I'm visiting Russia, why do you think I'm in the basement" Cas said. Dean didn't know what to say. He did know whether to be angry at Russia, or scared at the fact that hearing about Cas being gay made him extremely happy. So happy in fact that he couldn't control the words that fell out of his mouth next.

"Do you wanna room with me" Dean asked. Cas looked up in shock. Dean just stood there waiting to be turned down

"Sure, sounds fun" Cas said. Just as the words had left Cas' mouth, the elevator doors opened with a whoosh. Dean quickly stepped outside and rushed to his room. He was leaving Cas in his dust and Cas was running to catch up. Eventually Dean made it to his room, 314. Dean swished his card key into the door and it quickly opened. Cas had caught up to him by now.

"Damn Dean you ever thought about slowing down" Cas asked.

"I'm an athlete, it's not really in the skill set" Dean said. Dean found his fluffy bed and crash onto it. He groaned like a whore at the softness.

"Are the beds comfortable Dean" Cas asked sarcastically. Dean rolled over and flipped him the bird.

"Sorry Dean your not my type I prefer runners" Cas said as he plopped down into a chair. Dean snorted.

"I don't know Cas, if I where you I'd be all over the weight lifters. Think of all the muscle" Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes again.

"My brothers train with the weight lifters and they are steroids and protein shakes and uneven pecs and shitty personalities and not picking up your calls when you've called them four times" Cas told him. Dean didn't sense any problems there.

"If you ever met an asshole named Gadreel tell him he's a piece of shit" Cas told him. Dean started laughing and Cas joined in. All of a sudden a huge bang came from the door. Cas and Dean nearly jumped out of their skins. Soon the door opened and Sam walked in very loudly.

"WHOOO USA" Sam yelled. Sam wobbled towards the bed next to Dean's a plopped down with a giant thud. Cas took one look at Sam and mouthed 'what the hell' to Dean.

"Um...This is my brother Sam" Dean said. Sam's head shot up and he smiled at Cas.

"Sam this is Casperfell"

"Castiel"

"Citadel-"

"CASTIEL"

"Chip and Dale Novak" Dean introduced. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"So Castiel, watcha doing in our room" Sam asked.

"Dean invited me" Cas said. Sam smiled.

"Wow Dean I didn't think you swung that way, good for you" Sam said.

"What way" Cas asked. Sam giggled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Your a Novak, do you know the Novaks from the Summer Olympics" Sam asked. Cas sighed.

"They're my brothers" Cas told him. Both Sam and Dean where surprised.

"Seriously. I watched the entire thing last year and they did like a thousand stories on them, they never talked about you" Dean said.

"That's what happens when you don't join your brothers in the family event" Cas said.

"Dean and I are in different events. I'm hockey and he's biathlon. Doesn't mean we get cut out of family photos" Sam said.

"You don't understand. My brothers are all swimmers, my sisters are all swimmers, my father and mother met at the Olympics where they both competed as swimmers. There parents trained together as swimmers. I took swimming training till I was 15. Even today I don't think that my brothers accept that I'm not a swimmer" Cas ranted.

"What are you competing in" Dean asked. Cas answered with the most serious face he could muster.

"Male Figure Skating" Cas said. Dean let out a snort that he couldn't hold in. Cas have him a very angry look which only made Dean want to laugh more. Soon both brothers where flat out laughing as hard as they could.

"You compete against little pubescent girls" Dean said between laughs.

"THATS GYMNASTICS YOU ASSBUTT" Cas told them to no avail. The two brothers where about in tears and Cas didn't think he wanted to take much more. Cas got up to leave, but Dean tried to stop laughing long enough to keep him there.

"Woah woah woah where are you going Castrate hell" Dean said.

"I'm going somewhere where I'm not going to be ridiculed by a couple of jocks" Cas said.

"Woah dude I have the upmost respect for...phhf...male figure skaters" Dean said trying to hold it together so he didn't piss Cas off anymore.

"The fact that you and Sam are literally dieing from laughter isn't reassuring me that much" Cas said. Dean got up from the bed and went over the stand in front of Cas. Most people would say that Dean was invading Cas' personal space, but he considered it as making sure Cas felt cozy.

"How about I come and watch you compete, I've never really seen a male figure skating competition" Dean asked. Cas wasn't compelled to decline him what with Dean all up in his business. Breathing on him, and so close to touching him. Cas could move just a little bit and they'd be kis-.

"That sounds lovely Dean" Castiel said to cut his thoughts off. No need for him to get turned on by a straight biathlonist...again. Dean smirked.

"It's a date" he said. Oh hell yeah it was.

{oOo}

"AND DEAN WINCHESTER IS IN THE LEAD WITH ONLY A FEW HUNDRED FEET TO GO. HE'S BEATING HIS RIVAL, FERGUS CROWLEY BY A FOOT AT THE MOST" yelled the announcer. Dean couldn't believe it. He was about to prove the entire world wrong. He was gonna win gold and nobody was going to stop him. He could see the finish line, it was right ahead.

"HES GONNA DO IT HES GONNA WIN GOLD...WAIT...OH NO...THIS IS TERRIBLE...DEAN WINCHESTER WAS FEET AWAY FROM THE FINISH AND HE HAS FALLEN DOWN. FERGUS CROWLEY FINISHES FIRST. WHAT AN UPSET..." Yelled the announcer. Dean picked himself up and crawled across the snow to finish. Second place. Second damn place. Crowley was giving him a evil glare. Dean had been hit in the face with a pole and he had felt another ski push his aside. He'd been sabotaged. Crowley had stolen his gold.

"REF" Dean yelled from his place in the ground. A few officals rushed towards Dean.

"Dean you need to stay still" said some person he didn't know.

"Someone messed with my skis and they hit me. I should have won" Dean said. Dean started to feel this great aching in his head.

"Dean you need to shut up right now" Said Bobby, Dean's coach.

"CROWLEY MESSED EVERYTHING UP" Dean yelled as he tried to get up.

"Dean lie the hell down, your bleeding" Bobby said. Dean looked beside him and saw the huge blood pool on the snow. He started to feel more and more woozy.

"I've gotta get up Bobby. I gotta go get my medal, I've gotta go watch Cas and tell him he's a really good Ice Ballerina" Dean said.

"He's babbling nonsense, he might have a concussion" said a nurse.

"We need to get him out of here" said another nurse. After that Dean's world went black.

{oOo}

"Get this stuff the hell off of me" Dean yelled as he began to yank at his covers. Sam and Bobby where trying to keep him from injuring himself even more.

"Dean you have to stay here, you suffered a minor concussion. They want to keep you here for a few hours" Sam said. Dean shook his head no and Sam attempt to get him to stop moving.

"Dean your not supposed to be moving. You need to stop" Sam told him.

"Did Crowley get called out on his bullshit" Dean asked. Bobby sighed.

"I protested the placement, but Crowley is pretty firm on say it was an accident. They aren't gonna change standings" Bobby told him. Dean took his pillow and threw it against the wall.

"That son of a bitch cheated" Dean said.

"And all of the world knows it Dean" Bobby said. Dean picked up his other pillow and threw it at the door just as someone was walking in.

"Woah, someone's not happy to see me" said Cas with a smile. He was carrying a balloon with Russian writing on it. He bent down to pick up the pillow and threw it back at Dean.

"Hey Cream of mushroom soup" Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Now your doing it on purpose" Cas said as he walked over to Dean.

"What's with the balloon, did ya just come from your competitors 10th birthday" Dean jabbed as he took the balloon from Cas. Cas shook his head and laughed.

"I was watching you compete on tv and I saw Crowley punch you in the face with a stick. So I thought I'd run to the nearest creepy gas station and get you a balloon with writing on it that you couldn't read" Cas said blushing a little. Dean smiled and pulled the ballon down closer the examine it. Sam thought he was going to barf from the cuteness.

"What does it say" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but it probably isn't a Congrats On The Concussion balloon" Cas said. Dean laughed and Cas slapped him on his wrist.

"Hey no laughing you don't need to jar your head anymore than your already have" Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Right, because you know so much about head injuries" Dean said.

"When you fall you land on snow, when I fall I land on an inch of ice. I also have four brothers. My entire life consists of head injuries" Cas told him.

"Well look at that Sammy. I didn't know we where in the presents of King Head Trauma. Let's all bow before him" Dean said sarcastically as he bowed.

"That's right, bow bitch" Cas told him. Dean started giggling and Cas followed suit. Cas' eyes wandered to a clock on the wall.

"Shit, I'm late" Cas said.

"For what" Sam, Dean, and Bobby all said.

"I should be getting ready for my finals" Cas said. Dean heard this and started to get out of bed.

"Dean you've got to stay here, you've got a concussion" Sam told his brother.

"Damn it Sammy I promised Cas I'd watch him and I'm gonna go watch him concussion or not" Dean said. There wasn't much Sam or Bobby could do when Dean put his mind to something. Cas smiled and shrugged his shoulders at Sam.

"Come on Swan Lake, you've got a final to win" Dean said as he grabbed Cas' wrist and led him out the door"

"Swan Lake is a ballet"

"Ok, Swan Lake On Ice"

{oOo}

"annnnnnnnNNNNNDDDD Welcome to the Male Figure Skating finals. Today we have a lovely group of males from 10 different countries all competing for that coveted gold" said a over the top blonde reporter.

"That's right Stacy, and this is possibly the most talented group that the Olympics have ever seen. First of all you've got Valentin Loginovsky from Russia, he's 27 and is projected to win today's final. His routines are utterly flawless and perfect, but judges have knocked off points for unoriginality" said a plastic looking male.

"But Mark don't forget Leonce Bouchard from France. He is fierce on the ice and he is going to be giving Loginovsky a run for his money, or should I say medal" replied Stacy.

"They both need to watch out for Bon-hwa Chung from South Korea. His triple toe loop is the best in the world" said Mark.

"Then there is...um Cas...ti..l...yeah Castiel Novak from the USA. This is his first Olympics and he's related to the swimming family Novaks. The Olympics spirit must be in his vei-" She said as Cas turned off his phone.

"Can they shut up about my family for five seconds" Cas complained. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"They talked about the assets of all the other competitors, but when it comes to me all they can talk about is my stupid family" Cas said. He looked like he was going to throw his phone so Dean commandeered it from him. They where both sitting in the USA box on the rink. Dean felt out of place next to all the spangly outfits and rhinestones.

"Hey your gonna kill it out there Sistine Chapel" Dean said as he patted Cas on the back. Cas smirked and sighed deeply.

"WILL THE MALE FINALIST PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE ICE FOR WARM UPS" said a voice over the loudspeaker. Cas shook himself and got up. Cas walked towards the little break in the barrier and took of his skate guards. He handed them to his coach, Balthazar Angelo, and took his first steps on the ice. Dean was amazed. Cas glided over the ice so smoothly and gracefully. Dean had never seen anything like it, and this was only the warm up. Dean looked at the other guys and he noticed a big difference. Most of the guys where covered in rhinestone and ruffles. One was covered head to toe in nothing but the shimmery stones. Dean hoped to god that they where glued in good, because if not he was going to get an eyeful of foreign junk. Cas' outfit was just a black button up and black slacks, plain and simple. All of the other men where practicing these complicated looking jumps while Cas was just skating around the rink with his hands linked behind his back. Cas looked completely at easy while the others faces where twisted into focus. This went on for a while. Cas never attempted a jump or a spin or anything for that matter. It kinda worried Dean. Eventually the skaters where asked to leave the ice so the competition could begin. Cas made his way over to their side of the rink and he walked into the little gate. Balthazar handed him his skates and gave him two big thumbs up like he'd accomplished something big. Cas then came and sat down next to Dean as he put on his skate guards.

"Um...Cas. Where you supposed to like...practice" Dean asked him once Cas had sat down.

"And let everyone get a sneak peak. Phhf Dean when people see my act they need to see it for the first time" Cas told him.

"What about your costume...isn't it...underwhelming" Dean pointed out. Cas laughed.

"I'm a figure skater Dean. Not a piece of jewelry some guy bought at Jared's. Those outfits distract from talent if they get to out of hand. It's best to keep it simple so you can keep all the focus on your skills" Cas told him.

"NOW PERFORMING, EMMITT KUNZ FROM AUSTRIA" said the announcer. Suddenly a tall, lanky, sparkly, and ruffly man stepped out onto the ice.

"What order are you in" Dean asked.

"I get the pleasure of going dead last, and behind the favorite to win"Cas said.

"Game On"

{oOo}

"NOW PERFORMING, CASTIEL NOVAK FROM THE UNITED STATES" said the announcer. Dean's heartbeat immediately went up. Cas was circling the rink now and he looked utterly calm. Cas was smiling and waving at the audience. He looked Dean's way and gave him a wink. Dean's heart rate sped up even more.

"Well Stacy this is certainly going to be an interesting program. This is young Novak's first Olympics and during practices he's never even attempt to practice jumps or spins" said Mark.

"We spoke to Castiel in an interview earlier today and he says that he hopes to wow everyone in attendance today. He's pretty confident in himself" Stacy said.

"We tried to get a statement from his brothers Michael, Lucifer, and Rapheal Novak, but they refused to comment on their youngest brother. Gabriel Novak did give us a small statement by wishing his brother good luck" Mark reported.

"I think the entire world is ready to see what Castiel can do. We sent our cameras over the USA box and biathlon silver medalist Dean Winchester is here supporting Castile despite having received an concussion earlier today" Stacy said.

"Castiel has gotten into position, let's see what he can do" Mark final said.

Dean was watching Cas intently. Cas had one foot behind the other with only his toe touching the ice. He had his arms spread eagle and his face was the most serious thing Dean's ever seen in his life. Suddenly the music started and Cas began to move.

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON. THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST. DON'T YOUR CRY NO MORE" the music sang. Dean's eyes went wide when he heard it. Up till now everyone had been skating to Tchaikovsky, or Mozart. Cas was dancing to classic rock 'n' roll. When the guitar solo began Cas tore at the middle of his button up shirt. He tore it away to reveal a rainbow shirt underneath. Dean laughed, realllll subtle Cas. Cas was moving with the beat and every time the song picked up Cas would pick up his pace. As the song went into the chorus again Cas leaped into the air and scared the beejeezus out of Dean. Despite this Cas landed as smooth as butter and Dean found a sudden appreciation for the tightness of Cas' outfit. Mark Dean down as scared and horny. Cas was moving about the rink in such a hap hazardly way. One minute he was over here and the next he was over there. He was so quick and smooth that Dean was having a hard time keeping up with him. Suddenly the song went into the chorus again and Cas heaved himself into another jump. He landed it and quickly jumped again only to land that one just as well. Dean jumped up and cheered for Cas, because that was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. The song was climbing up into the climax and Dean watched as Cas picked up speed. Cas pasted by and winked at Dean just before he swung himself into another terrifying jump. Dean probably screamed, but he couldn't tell over the yelling of the crowd as Cas perfectly landed that jump.

"WOW that was amazing, but I think he might have started a little early" said Stacy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STACY" Dean yelled to no one. The song was going into a guitar solo and Cas began to spin. First he kinda ducked down which was sorta impressive. Then he lifted his body a little and suck out his leg, okay. Then he stood straight up and bent his knee inward. The final spin had Dean cringing and floored. Cas took ahold of his skate and lifted it over his head. His legs made one clean, straight line down his entire body, and he was still spinning.

"Wow that is impressive, I've never seen a male figure skater be able to pull that move off, I wonder how he does it" Mark said.

"HE DOESNT HAVE FUCKING BALLS" Dean yelled. The song was quickly coming to an end and Cas was skating backward around the rink. Then he moved towards the middle of the rink. As the song ended Cas skated and spun until the song stopped. Cas ended in the same position in which he had started. The crowd was going nuts. Cas let his arms fall and let himself breath. The crowd was throwing bouquets of roses which where being picked up by tiny Russian girls. Cas had the biggest smile on his face as he skated around the rink waving at the crowd. Dean was losing his mind. That was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. After a minute or so Cas started to make his way back to the USA box. As he pasted the little gate he was almost tackled to the ground by Dean who was hugging him like no tomorrow.

"That. Was. Awesome" Dean whispered into his ear. Cas pulled away and smiled at Dean.

"I know" He said. Dean pointed at Cas' rainbow shirt.

"I thought your costume wasn't supposed to distract from the performance" Dean asked. Cas rolled his eyes.

"This is called pride. If I had been in a pink leotard and rolled myself in glitter then it would have taken away from the program" Cas retorted. Cas picked up his USA jacket and flung it over his shoulders. Dean smiled and swung his arm over Cas' shoulder as well. The two walked over the the waiting area and joined Cas' coach and teammates.

"Gotcha self a new boyfriend Cas" said a red head.

"Shut up Anna" Cas said. Cas sat down on the bench and Dean sat next to him. Dean looked up and he saw the entire group on the Jumbotron. Dean waved and the Jumbo Dean waved to. Balthazar and Anna where holding up the American flag and Cas had pulled out a small Gay Pride flag from his USA jacket. Dean didn't even want to know how he had smuggled those into Russia.

"AND THE SCORE FOR CASTIEL NOVAK FROM THE UNITED STATES IS" the announcer began. She stopped and created tension. Dean was almost jumping out of his seat.

"99.23 CASTIEL NOVAK IS IN FIRST PLACE" the announcer said . When they heard it everyone jumped and screamed. In the heat of the moment Dean turned to Cas and without thinking he out his hands on either side of Cas' face and pressed their lips together. Cas was shocked, but sunk into the kiss quickly. Dean pulled away after a second or two. He had just realized what he had done, and how many people he had done it in front of. Cas was looking at him wide eyed and nobody was saying anything.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events" Stacy said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Stacy" he whispered. Cas started to chucked and he and Dean where both laughing now.

"There isn't a more lovely way to celebrate winning a gold medal in your first Olympics then with a kiss from your partner" Stacy said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STACY" the entire USA team yelled.

{oOo}

"AND WE ARE IN THE FINAL STRETCH. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS EVENT HAS COME DOWN TO THESE TWO COMPETITORS. THIS IS JUST LIKE WATCHING THE 2014 BIATHLON ALL OVER AGAIN. IT'S DEAN WINCHESTER IN FRONT WITH FERGUS CROWLEY CLOSE BEHIND. THEY'VE ONLY GOT A HUNDRED OR SO YARDS TO GO. CAN DEAN WINCHESTER PULL THROUGH THIS YEAR...OH NO...FERGUS CROWLEY IS FALLING BEHIND. HE DOESNT HAVE THE JUICE TO FINISH...ITS...GONNA BE DEAN WINCHESTER. ITS DEAN WINCHESTER FOR THE GOLD...I CANT BELIEVE MY EYES" yelled the announcer. Dean crossed the finish line, he closed his eyes and collapsed in exhaustion. He had done it. He had won. Dean would punch the air, but he could barely move anymore. Suddenly he heard snow crunching next to him and he felt warm breath on his face. Suddenly two lips where on his and he was kissing someone. Dean smiled into the kiss and all to quickly they pulled away. Dean opened his eyes. He saw the upside down face of his boyfriend smiling down at him.

"Why are you kissing me at the Olympics in front of the entire world" Dean asked. Cas smiled down at him and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"It's called payback bitch"

{oOo}

"Hello and welcome spectators, I'm John Palmer reporting live from the 2044 Honolulu Olympics. Today in the studio I have Olympic champions Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak" said the cool reporter. Dean and Cas gave little nods to the camera.

"Now I want to talk to you today about what happened at the 2014 winter games. It was very eventful to put it simply" He said.

"Ah well it was my first Olympics and Cas' too. I had been talking for weeks about how I was gonna beat Crowley and then I ended up getting a concussion and silver. So it really didn't start out that well" Dean began.

"2014 for me was perfect beginning to end. I won my event, Anna Milton won her event, I got a boyfriend out of the while ordeal. All in all is was pretty successful" Cas said. Dean jabbed him in the ribs and Cas kicked the side of Dean's leg.

"Most people believe that it was the start of an era. You two have been unstoppable ever since, even after you retired. You have a combined medal count of 14 medals and you've coached some of the most successful athletes to date" the reporter said.

"Yeah we're pretty awesome" Dean replied, which received him another kick in the leg.

"Are you excited to see your daughter compete in her first Olympics" the reporter asked. Cas and Dean smiled.

"I think the question should be. Are we ready to see our daughter win a gold medal and I believe we are" Cas said. Dean and Cas gave the reporter smug grins as they waited for their next question.

"Does it feel bittersweet that your daughter isn't competing in one of your events" he asked. Dean shook a head while Cas sighed.

"I did the same thing so I wouldn't expect her to have skated or skied with guns. Our daughter is a...swimmer and she's pretty damn good at it so it doesn't bother me at all" Cas said wiuth distant in his voice. She could have been a skater, a skier, and runner, but no she was a swimmer.

"Thank you both for sitting with me today. Be sure to check out Mary Winchester-Novak in tomorrows various swimming events. Would you two like to sign off for each other" the reporter asked. They both nodded and turned to face the camera.

"Thank you for watching this is Dean Winchester" began Cas.

"And Cookie Crisp Novak signing off from Honolulu 2046" Dean said with a smile. The camera faded as Cas flicked his husband in the nose.


End file.
